Damnit Weasley!
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Fred Weasley has once again managed to anger another person. This time it happens to be in a locked broom closet with a fiesty fellow student. Harry Potter and Sailormoon Crossover. Very Funny.


-

"Damnit Weasley! This is entirely your fault!"

"It's yours you daft git! This certainly wasn't my idea!"

"Oh like yours was any better! 'Oh no don't worry, there's no one ever in this corridor at night. I promise!' Promise my ass!"

"Well it's not like I knew this was the professor's corridor!"

"And I'm the daft git!"

"Finally you came to your senses."

"Weasley!"

"Yes love?"

"Shut up."

"Oh my, I had no idea you were this forceful! Any ideas of what we could possibly do to keep me silent?"

"I swear! You are the most…"

"Sexy, athletic, funny, adorable, and loveable male at Hogwarts? Oh thank you love, you know just how to make me smile."

"No! Well, yes. Wait no! You are the most stupid, arrogant, idiotic…"

The sentence was cut off by the sounds of footsteps. Both students stood terrified and silent. Their breathing was heavy and slow and they were both sweating a great deal.

"Have they gone?"

"I think so. My, my, love. You certainly moved very close to me. Am I sensing some untapped sexual tension here?"

"What, no! No, no, no, absolutely not! There isn't exactly a ton of room here you know. If you haven't noticed _love_ we're in a bloody broom closet!" The girl said while stressing the word love very sarcastically.

"No way, that isn't possible! We are in a broom closet! And here I thought we were in the Great Hall!"

"I am in no mood for your attitude Weasley!"

"That's not what you were saying last night love."

"Stop calling me love!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Ugh why can't you just…what did you say?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh, oh, okay. Uh, apology accepted."

"You sound shocked."

"You, gifted prankster, amazing Quidditch player, and pompous asshole just said sorry. How do you presume I should sound?"

"Pompous asshole? Oh come here and give me a hug!"

Soon there was rustling in the closet, sounds of things falling, and a slight crashing noise.

"You just had to give me a hug, huh?"

"Couldn't help myself love, you're too enticing."

Both figures were currently no longer standing. The boy, Fred Weasley, was sitting on the floor in an awkward position. The girl was sitting in his lap, legs unwillingly wrapped around his waist.

"Egotistical ass."

"You forgot deliciously hot egotistical ass."

"You are too much."

"Too much macho, I know. But I just can't help it."

"Is this as awkward for me as it is for you?"

"Actually love, I think I'm enjoying it."

"Mhm, I can tell."

"Oh, um, now it's awkward."

"Yup."

"I'm hot."

"Yes, anything else."

"You're hot."

"Like I didn't already know that."

"Let's make-out."

"You're hopeless."

"Fine then, how about a pity make-out then."

"Weasley."

"Love."

"There's someone outside the door."

"Then let's give 'um a show!"

Fred grabbed her, and kissed her hard. He used his tongue to pry open her lips and deepened the kiss. Not long after, they broke the kiss.

"Why aren't they opening the door?"

"I'll look through the key hole."

"What do you see?"

"Bloody hell!"

"What, what!"

"Look!"

Weasley shifted so the girl was closer to the door and could see through the hole, she gasped and looked away fairly quickly.

"It's Professor Vector! But who's that man!"

Fred leaned in for a better look, "Bloody hell! It's Lupin! Remus Lupin!"

"Weasley! It's. It's our teachers! And they're snogging! They aren't allowed to do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because, because it's gross! How am I supposed to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy now!"

"Well, now I think is the only time I'm glad I took Ancient Ruins instead of Arithmancy. Professor Babbling is such a hard ass!"

"So is Professor Vector! She gives us way too much homework!"

"Lupin is awesome."

"What? Way to change the subject."

"Well so what?"

"You are impossible."

"Of course I am, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!"

"You know what I heard about Lupin?"

"Now who changing the subject, huh!"

"Honestly! You know what I heard?"

"Wha..."

There was a loud gasp heard in the corridor and the two students struggled to both look out the keyhole at once.

"Is that McGonagall?"

"Yes love and she does not look happy."

They looked on as Professors Vector and Lupin were being scolded, and they both let out soft giggles.

The door suddenly flew open and they both sat there, Fred still on the floor with the girl's legs wrapped around his waist, and stared up at the angry deputy headmistress.

"And what exactly are you two doing in there, in such a, compromising manner?"

"Each other?"

"Fred! No, no Professor this is not what it looks like!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrow and looked the pair up and down. The girl looked down and pulled her skirt down, which had somehow ridded up in the commotion. Fred laughed awkwardly and straightened his tie.

"Okay, well maybe it's what it looks like to a certain extent."

"A certain extent?"

"It's alright love just tell the truth."

"Fred!"

"You see McGonagall, she's just so attracted to me that she grabbed me and shoved me into this broom closet and locked the door! Now you know I would never to anything like this on my own, and it is clearly all her fault."

"Fred! I am not attracted to you!"

This time both McGonagall and Weasley raised their eyebrows, and shared a secret glance.

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have something of more importance to attend to?"

"What would that be Mr. Weasley?"

"The two professors who have conveniently vanished."

McGonagall turned around quickly, and Fred swore he heard her curse under her breath, and she then curtly made her way towards the Headmaster's office.

The pair, who was still sitting in the same position in the now exposed closet, shared an uncomfortable look at each other.

"This was entirely your fault, you know that Weasley."

"No, you see Kino, if you didn't have such untapped sexual desire for me, we wouldn't be in the situation."

Makoto glared at Fred, cast a spell under her breath, and then the closet door promptly shut and locked itself.

"Untapped my ass."

"Feisty, eh?"

"Shut up Weasley."

"Whatever you say love, whatev..."

And somewhere on the opposite side of the castle, two professors were doing the exact same thing.


End file.
